


Morning

by herdivineshadow



Series: Morning [1]
Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	Morning

Guy awoke eventually to soft, sweet-scented hair brushing his jaw and softer, warm breath caressing his skin.

He had not intended it to happen this way.

Who would have thought that she, with her virtuous reputation, would give him this?

Who would have thought that he would have tenderly accepted this gift now, after all that had gone before?


End file.
